Rescue
by Silly Shiro-Chan
Summary: Severus has gotten custody of Harry but what will he find when he goes to retrieve him from his abusive relatives? A mentor/student relationship One-shot


**Hi guys! I know a lot of you are wait for a new update with The True Value of a Laugh and I am trying guys, I really am! But sometimes the inspiration takes a detour in getting to me. So I decide to try to make a One shot. I came up with this from a story I read a long time ago. I don't remember the name and I couldn't find it when I searched fanfic so I decide to make this story from the parts I remember and something that a switched up. **

**For this story, I believe that you will need some back info before reading. Harry is in the summer before 6th year and in the year before, he was able to become good friends with Severus Snape during their Occlumency lessons. So good in fact that Severus offered to take custody of Harry after he revealed that his relatives were less then nice to him during the summer.  
**

**And so I give you my second story. please enjoy**

* * *

Rescue

* * *

Tap tap

Harry's head weakly bobbed up from the cramped position that his body was forced to endure when he was thrown into his cupboard. Not five hours ago did his "uncle" punish him for the little mishap about the telly.

Uncle Vernon caught Harry watching the news along with him when he was suppose to be dusting the wall unit.

So here he was, thrown back into the cupboard that he hadn't been able to fit in since he was a third year. His relatives had already gone to bed, probably thinking that he deserved a night in cramped quarters.

Harry lay still as he heard the stranger move into the living room. He quickly took stock of all his injuries that his lovely uncle gave to him. He had a severely sprained ankle, multiple bruises and, he felt the back of his head, a long jagged cut from uncle Vernon's work boot.

The shuffling started to get closer to the cupboard. Harry tensed, only to hold back a scream, his wounds allowing for no movement without searing pain. He was totally defenseless.

He heard a barely auditable "Lumos" and the door opened. Harry blinked away the spots that came from the bright tip of his potions professor's wand. Severus gazed down at Harry, taking in his crumbled form with unreadable eyes.

" What took you so long Severus?" Harry rasped out, trying and failing to sit up.

Severus gently hooked his arms around Harry's back and under his knees and without much effort, lifted him into the air. Harry bit back the scream that was bubbling in his throat, just waiting to come out. The area around his stomach was on fire.

"Sorry" was the only thing Severus said as he carried harry into the kitchen. He gently lowered him onto the counter making sure he could sit up straight for a moment as he cast several diagnostic spells. Along with everything Harry had categorized, Severus found that one of his ribs was crack, causing the harsh breathing and the ankle was not just sprained, but broken.

"It took longer then I thought to get the custody papers processed." Severus waved his wand in front of Harry's eyes, watching as they refused to dilate. " I believe you have a concussion." Harry started to slightly sway, he would have topped over if Severus weren't there to hold him up.

"When was the last time you had a meal Harry?" Severus grabbed a glass of water in it in seconds rushing back to Harry's side.

"I think… the leaving feast"

" Harry, you haven't eaten in a week. " Severus slowly allowed Harry to drink the water until he weakly grabbed his wrist, signaling that he couldn't drink anymore. Severus set the glass back down and looked over Harry. He had a flush to his cheeks, that when he brought his hand to them, informed him that he had a fever. Most likely the wound on the back of his head was infected. He needed medical attention and that was what Severus was going to give to him. He would never have to come back to this hellhole again.

"Do you have everything with you?" Severus asked. When he looked though the rooms of the house he couldn't find any of Harry's belongings.

" I never even unpacked" Harry leaned forward, happy to rest his aching head on Severus shoulder. The world was starting to spin but he knew that he need to stay conscious for a little bit longer.

Severus gathered Harry up again and left the house that Harry Potter once lived in.

* * *

Severus quickly turned Harry's head to aim into the bushes as he pucked from the sudden apparition. They were finally at Spinner's End, the place that Harry was suppose to go to that summer, if the paperwork would have been filed correctly by the secretary in the child care department.

When Harry finished, his head lobbed to the side, unable to support itself. Severus quickly walked into the house, heading towards the room that he prepared earlier for Harry's arrival. He laid Harry down across the bedspread, not minding that blood was getting on the covers.

"Mimi" Severus called. A house elf with a dark blue dress and dark red apron appeared. "Yes master?" she asked with a polite look towards Harry. " Please bring me my potions case along with some warm wet towels" Mimi popped away.

"Was that your house elf" Harry question quietly, hanging on to conscious by a thread. Mimi quickly came back with the required items in hand. "Yes, she has served me well since she has been under my roof" Mimi shot a happy smile at Severus right before she popped away.

Severus began to lift Harry's upper torso up, using a spell that would help keep Harry steady as he cleaned out the cut on the back of his head. Harry winced a few times but did not complain, knowing that it needed to be done. After, he was made to drink three different potions that were held to his lips by the professor. He then was brought underneath the covers of the bed.

Severus conjured a bowl of cold water and dipped a towel in. He started to wash the sweat and a leftover sick that was on Harry's face, allowing the coolness of the cloth to relieve the heat. Severus sweep the bangs away from his eyes as he gazed down at his new charge.

"Rest now Harry, I am here and all will be well soon enough."

* * *

**And there it is! I know its not a lot, but its what I have come up with for now. Maybe I will come back and make it even better. Please review and tell me anything that you think could be added to this story to make it better!**

**I love you all and thanks for taking the time to read this!**


End file.
